Victor von Gerdenheim
Victor von Gerdenheim was first introduced in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). He is based off of Frankenstein's monster from the classic horror film Frankenstein, which in turn was an adaptation of Mary Shelley's 1818 novel of the same name. In the game, Victor awakens to find his creator, Professor Von Gerdenheim. Another early creation of the Professor, Emily, also awakes, only to abruptly stop functioning some years later. Both Von Gerdenheim and Emily act as assist characters for Victor in Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior in Japan). Victor has made several cameos outside of the series including Pocket Fighters and Capcom Fighting Evolution. He was featured in UDON's Darkstalkers series where he teams up and becomes friends with Donovan Baine to rescue Anita and Emily. Personality Victor is a fun-loving, happy go lucky person who loves to help his sister, and gets angry when he is seeing anyone hurting her, he holds Donovan with high respect and his heroic nature due to him saving others, regardless of them being normal humans or supernatural beings, when he is talking to others. he will talk in a third person manner. Power and Abilites Victor has a special power to create a bolt of lighting throughout his body (though not to the same extent as Lord Raptor), he can jump very high in the air. He also has great strength for fighting and uses wrestling for combat. He uses his internalized electrical energy to enlarge and strengthen the weight behind his melee blows as well as increase the prehensilility of his bodily extremities. Background Victor was the creation of a sick scientist Prof. Victor Von Gerdenheim, who lost his life shortly after giving him life. Without having an understanding of life and death, Victor interpreted his deceased creator's unresponsiveness for disapproval. Believing that if he proves himself to be strong that the Professor would accept him, Victor departed the castle to find challengers to test his strength. Upon defeating many Darkstalkers, Victor returned home, but the dead Professor still did not wake up. Instead, the prototype Emily welcomed Victor back. The two lived happily for many years until one night, Emily's ceased functioning. Victor came to believe that if he collected several souls, he would be able to revive Emily. He entered the Majigen to find said souls, but in the end, he sacrificed his body by using all his powers to revive Emily. Professor Victor Von Gerdenheim Every one of his research projects had some kind of humane problems. He was also marked as a dangerous man to the council that managed medical academic research. His research on the revival of cells was a completely new idea in the field, but was nothing more than a nuisance to those who lost their rights due to it. Although he was known as a great professor, people started spreading false rumors. Rumors that he was an inhumane, publicity chaser. Because of these rumors, the public and the council were filled with suspicion for his creations. Due to the power of the council, his chances to speak to the public about his creations to help others, it was taken away as well. Soon, he was forgotten by society. He did not continue his research for fame. It was almost better that the public ignored him for his research. He moved his laboratory to a hospital in a country town and spent his days in the underground laboratory. The creation of life was the ultimate goal that grabbed his desires. According to his research, if he obtained the right materials and enough electric power, he believed that he would be able to prove his research. He used any measure to obtain the materials he needed. He obtained various chemicals and medicines in preparation for the creation of life. After moving into the laboratory, no saw him for over 20 years. His will alone made him move and called miracles. Professor Von Gerdenheim left some pieces of writing before he got sick, it is very hard to obtain these books, but they covered researching the reactivation of electromagnetic waves and cells, the new boundaries between life and death, Arkane's Theorem about the research that Professor Von Gerdenheim put forward about spiritual energy, the principless of brain wave phenomenon that appears under special conditions, the future of studying revival, and parts 1 and 2 of the uncut reports of Professor Lugendreih, the head authority on organic cell research For most of his latter days, he spent his time experimenting on Victor. It was very hard to read his research material when many mysterious signs were used in his writings. This is the legacy of the Professor who researched the creation of life that lies beyond the darkness. Emily's history Before the Professor went into his real experiment, he did many tests on human bodies. Emily was made as a prototype that couldn't generate electricity by herself and could only be activated once. He failed many times over and over until he finally succeeded in animating Emily. But she was only a doll that moved by flowing electricity into her constantly. Her limbs could move temporarily and would only last for about 30 seconds. But this was still one step closer to his goal of creating new life. He began to design Victor who could generate electricity by itself and increased the size of the body to do this. It is still unknown why Emily can move like Victor after the experiment. Most likely, when Victor was created, a part of the large amount of electricity used to animate Victor flowed into Emily as well. She was able to store a vast amount of electricity in her due to an accident. About the 'real' Frankenstein Victor's date of birth coincides with the final revision of Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein. His name is derived from the mad, obsessed scientist, Dr. Victor Frankenstein, who experimentally creates an artificial life, an Unnamed Monster, that ultimately terrorizes the Bavarian countryside. In 1931, Frankenstein was adapted into a Hollywood film that launched the career of actor Boris Karloff. Notably, while many people refer to the monster as Frankenstein, the monster was never given the name, instead called "Frankenstein's Monster" in the book. Victor's name being identical to that of his creator might be a subtle hint to this. Appearances In other video games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Cameos *''Pocket Fighters'', Victor appears on the Chinatown Restaurant stage along side Bishamon and Jon Talbain. *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'', appears in Pyron's ending. Cameos in other media *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'', Victor appears in the opening fighting with Felicia. Trivia *According to one of Victor's Darkstalkers 3 win quotes, he also goes by the name Frank. This nickname may or may not be canon as it only appears in Darkstalkers 3. *Additionally, hacking the original Darkstalkers game will reveal an unused name,Cutting Room Floor Unused Graphics Frankenstein. The western region was likely the one who would identify Victor by this name. *Discounting characters who have weights that change, Victor is the second heaviest character in the Darkstalkers series; Huitzil is the heaviest. *Victor's Darkstalkers 3 special boss fight is against Lilith. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= Gallery Videos File:Darkstalkers - Victor Moves Lists|Victor Moves List File:Darkstalkers - Victor Character Strategy|Character commentary File:Victor's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending File:Victor's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Navigation External links *Victor - Strategy Wiki *Victor - Mizuumi Wiki *Victor - Capcom Database References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Germans